


CSI & Lab Tech

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, Lab Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CSI & Lab Tech

Catherine Willows had known when Wendy was upset, she had long ago found it easy to read the woman and when Wendy visibly flinched back away from Hodges she had instantly known what was going on. 

"Back off Hodges. Right now."

The man had silently nodded and left, allowing Catherine to lower her tone and soften her voice. 

"Everything okay miss Simms?"  
"Yes....thanks."  
"So... what exactly did Mr.Sleaze want?"  
"An up-skirt shot of my panties."  
"You know... he'd back off if he thought you were taken."  
"Pardon?"  
Cath smiled, stroking hair out of Wendy's eyes. 

"I'm saying you should come home with me tonight, then maybe Hodges'll back off."  
Wendy's eyes widened.

"o.....orrr... you could just do me right here on the desk..."  
"You sure?"

Cath asked softly. Wendy smiled softly and nodded. Cath growled softly, claiming Wendy's lips with her own in moments. Wendy mewed submissively and let her take full control of her. Cath smiled, lifting Wendy onto the desk, kissing her again fiercely. Wendy kept mewing submissively. Cath spoke softly.   
"Spread your legs for me."  
Wendy did as she was asked and spread her legs. Cath smiled and pushed the woman's skirt up, teasing her clit gently. Wendy mewed loudly. Cath smirked and kissed her quickly, muting her moans even as she pushed two fingers into her. Wendy mewed into Cathy's mouth and laced her fingers into Cathy's hair. Catherine growled softly, adding a third finger and speeding up.   
"Fuuuuuuuck!"

Wendy mewled into Cathy's mouth. Cath smirked and sped up further. Wendy frantically thrust her hips in time with Cathy's thrusts. Cath sped up again. 

"Come for me baby."  
Wendy screamed and came apart. Catherine had smiled, kissing her again gently, steadying her when she finally stepped down from the desk.   
“I think he got the memo.”


End file.
